


Cannibilism?

by MidnightMeadows



Series: Kin [3]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Boboiboy Septuplet AU, Crack Treated Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMeadows/pseuds/MidnightMeadows
Summary: The bois decide to do an experiment.
Relationships: Boboiboy elements & each other
Series: Kin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Cannibilism?

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea i based off of a concept in fairy tail.  
> Enjoy!  
> :3

"Hey, you know that one anime?"

"Which one?" Tanah replied to Angin's question.

"The one with the magic stuff." Cahaya face palmed in the back ground.

"Oh! You mean Fairy Tail?" Api asked suddenly, eyes shining. "The main character has powers just like mine!"

"Natsu, right?!" Angin squealed. "Y'know Wendy, she's got powers like mine too!"

"Me too!" Daun joined in. "Droy has mine as well!"

Air calmly joined the conversation. "Juvia and Gray."

Tanah sweat-dropped, bewildered at the sight of his brothers fanboying about characters in an _anime_. He trembled when Petir joined the conversation as well. He silently walked in and muttered, "Laxus."

Tanah sighed. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." He muttered, before raising his hand, garnering everybody's attention.

Silence rang through out the room, until Tanah muttered quietly, "Jura has powers like mine."

Everyone then turned to Cahaya, who refused to say anything. Daun pouted, before Angin came up with an idea. "It's Loke for Cahaya, definitely."

"Ah! You're right!"

"I...guess?"

"Wait..." Api muttered. "Some of the characters _ate_ their element to get stronger." 

As soon as Tanah spotted the devilish grin that appeared on Api's face, he knew it wasn't good news. He got up immediately and shoved Api's cap downwards, covering his face. "We are _not_ going to do it."

"But why not Tanah?" Api begged pitifully.

"It's unsafe."

Api sighed in disappointment. "I guess it's time for our trump card." He nodded seriously at Angin, and shoved Daun in front of him. "Do your thing." He muttered in Daun's ear secretively. 

"Right!" Daun nodded in return, before making a face at Tanah.

A very _cute_ face.

The face had been dubbed as the 'Unholy Puppy Eyes of Doom' for many years, and had made one of its most famous appearances at this moment. A power that no man with a heart could resist, and Tanah was one of them. Even a warrior at his caliber couldn't endure the torture, and soon, he gave in.

He crossed his arms, pouting. "Fine." But he made sure to add, "But _only_ with my supervision."

"That's fine with me." Api shrugged, his smile triumphant. "Who wants to go first?"

When nobody uttered a sound, Api grew excited. "Nobody up for the challenge?" Api asked, before smirking. "I guess _I'll_ go first." He exclaims, before whipping out a box of matches from god knows where.

"Wait! Where did you-"

Api then proceeded to light a match and shove it in his mouth, chewing slightly on the end like he would do to a lollipop.

Cahaya face-palmed once again.

After a moment, he took out the match, which had no flame on it. He looked at Angin thoughtfully. "That..." He muttered slowly.

"...Actually didn't taste all that bad?" He said, his smile slowly growing bigger.

Cahaya looked interested. "It...tasted _good_?"

"Yeah." Api muttered, slowly getting louder as realization set in. "It did!"

" _What_." Petir expressed, disbelief coloring his face.

"It actually tasted pretty sweet and...chalky?" 

"Flames have different _tastes_?"

"...So different flames and what materials they're burning changes its taste?" Cahaya noted, already writing down notes on his small notebook. Theories and speculations were appearing across the page like magic.

Api took out the box of matches again, ready to light one and have it as a snack again, until it was abruptly taken out of his grasp. Tanah gazed sternly at him while clutching tightly at the object of Api's affection. "You're not eating anymore, _until_ we've figured this out."

Angin thought out loud. "Wait, for me to eat my element, wouldn't I just have to...breathe?" 

Cahaya shook his head. "Your element is the wind, not the air. So i guess you should just, run and breathe at the same time." He then looked back at Tanah's face, which got darker. He sweated, "It's best that we don't run indoors though, Angin. Your turn will just have to wait."

Air put up his hand, which held a glass of water. He gulped down the drink, and muttered. "It doesn't taste any different."

"Maybe it depends on what type of water you drink?" Daun thought.

"Like what?" Air asked.

"I dunno...pool water?" 

"Daun, _no_."

Tanah ignored them all, replying to what Api just asked him. "I am _not_ eating a pile of _dirt_." He deadpanned.

Api groaned, disappointed, before he turned to Petir. "Petir, put your mouth on an outlet."

"No." Petir then hovered his hand over the outlet and gently easing out the electricity. "I can control it, Api." And then directed the lightning in front of his mouth. When he bit into the lightning, he was surprised he didn't shock himself.

Everyone watched in silence as he slowly chewed and swallowed. "So?" Api asked excitedly.

"It's spicy." Petir said simply, eyes blank.

Air waved his palm lazily in front of Petir's face. "I think he's gone into shock."

Angin sniggered. "Good one." He elbowed Air lightly, to which he sighed.

Daun glanced at Cahaya, before suggesting. "Cahaya, eat a bulb. While it's on."

Cahaya chopped Daun lightly on his green turned cap. "No, you doof."

"Wait, I have a question." Tanah of all people raised his hand. "Daun's power is plant based, so he would eat a plant, right?" He asked, to which everyone nodded. "But, since it's plant based, wouldn't he have to- you know, photosynthesize?"

Daun palmed his chin. "You have a point."

But then he grinned, unabashed. "But I always do feel stronger when I'm with Cahaya."

Cahaya squeaked, shocked. 

Air hummed. "I know Cahaya actually means light, but-"

Tanah abruptly shoved his hand on Air's mouth. "Look at them." He ordered Air, who gazed thoughtfully at the duo, which consisted of a earnestly smiling Daun, and a cherry red Cahaya, who tried to hide his expression under his dark mop of hair. "Don't ruin it."

Air gazed bemusedly at the content expression on Tanah's face. "Alright."

Everyone went back to their normal daily activities, vehemently ignoring Api who was insistent on knowing what light for Cahaya would taste like.

"Guys! _Guys_!"

Except Petir, who had yet to move from his personal experience with _his_ element.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my tumblr, i post bbb art and stuff on here. You can check it out if you want!
> 
> TUMBLR: [Here it is!](https://winkwonkblog.tumblr.com/)


End file.
